Assassin's creed templar legacy rebirth
by king of nightmares and dragons
Summary: Naruto learns that his father was a grandmaster Templar but something is wrong the will of his father is not done. so now with the memeories of shay and ezio he will be the greatest grandmaster of the Templar.
1. prolog

**Assassin's creed: Templar legacy rebirth prolog**

 **Welcome t the first chapter of assassin's creed Templar legacy rebirth thanks to windstorm 16. This is one of the three winners of my poll hope you guys enjoy it.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything Naruto or assassin's creed if I did I be rich. I don't even own the oc she belongs to my friend windstorm 16**

" **demon talk"**

 **{demon thought}**

"human talk"

{human thought}

" _ **jutsu"**_

 _Flashback_

 **Valley of end**

Two figure ran through the forest near the border of Konoha. They cleared the forest to the valley of the end. Where Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senji

"Naruto" shouted one boy who had black hair and wearing a blue shirt with an Uchiha fan on the back. He stood up top Hashirama head.

The shouting of his name caused Naruto to stop and turn around.

"Sasuke what took you so long." Said Naruto turning around to Sasuke

"I'm here to bring you back." Said Sasuke this cause Naruto to laugh

"You the one who wanted so much power. That was until Tusunade fix you after Itachi. I don't know why but you seem calmer. You see Orochimaru knows something I need to know about the parents I never meet. He holds the key to what I need to know, and nothing you can say will change my mind." Said Naruto

"I made a promise intend to keep." Sad Sasuke cause Naruto to smile

"Oh does Sakura want the team back together. Tell her she'll have better luck in actually become a decent shinobi." Said Naruto

"It wasn't Sakura. Who made me promise. It was Akitsuki." Said Sasuke causing Naruto to stiffen.

{Akitsuki} thought Naruto as he remember a girl with long black hair in a ponytail with violent eyes in a black shit a purple skirt with black sandals. The only girl who was close to him growing up.

Naruto looked at Sasuke with a sad smile. "Tell her. That you failed her, and I'm never coming back." Said Naruto as that sad smile turned into a sadistic grin.

Sasuke couldn't believe what he was hearing. He doesn't know what was in the scroll that. They had found at Naruto apartment after Naruto knocked him out. Sasuke thought he may have to use the curse mark even though it not as powerful as the henchman Orochimaru sent to get him but it would have to do he's afraid.

"Then I'll just beat you till I can make sure you are going anywhere dope." Said Sasuke

"I like to see you try bastard." Said Naruto charging Sasuke

Sasuke meet Naruto as they both try to hit each other. Naruto hit Sasuke in the face as he hit Naruto in the gut then both when distance from each other. Sasuke went through hand signs Naruto summon shadow clones having them go after Sasuke.

" _ **Fire style fire ball jutsu."**_ Said Sasuke a fire ball came out of Sasuke mouth taking out the clones.

Sasuke look to see if Naruto got hit. Sasuke then was kicked in the side of the head. Naruto had gotten behind Sasuke when he sent his clones towards him. Naruto then grabbed the kunai and throw them at him. Sasuke dodge the kunai, and then grab some shuriken throwing them at Naruto. Naruto just dodge like Sasuke before he realized Sasuke was underneath him. Sasuke kicked Naruto in the chin sending him into the sky.

"You think that that stupid lion barrage will work?" asked Naruto thinking he knew Sasuke next move only from Sasuke to laugh at him.

"Not going for that." Said Sasuke before grabbed Naruto holding him down. Naruto recognized this as rock lee move.

" _ **Primary lotus**_ " said Sasuke driving Naruto down to the ground Sasuke jumped away look at where Naruto landed

"Ok no more going easy on you." Said Naruto as he got up. Naruto red eyes and his whisker marks darken and now he had claws.

Sasuke knew that now Naruto was going to be harder to get now. Sasuke hated to use it. Sasuke body got cover in the curse mark. This cause Naruto to smirk.

"So you want the power to beat me huh? I'm falter." Said Naruto thinking Sasuke gave into his darker thought only for Sasuke to smile.

"Yeah because this way I know that you won't want an unfair fight." Said Sasuke going through hand sign.

" _ **Fire style phoenix flower jutsu.**_ " Said Sasuke perform the jutsu blowing fire out his mouth.

Naruto dodge some of the fireballs only for Sasuke to hit him in the gut. Sasuke then kicked Naruto in the chin sending Naruto to one of the statue chipping some of it.

Naruto then made hand sign. " _ **Mult shadow clone jutsu.**_ " As about ten Naruto popped up and charge Sasuke who throw kunai at the clones cause about three to poof. Naruto the throw two of the clones at Sasuke. Who spin kicked two of them in the face. Sasuke aw which one was in the back and knew that was Naruto. Sasuke weaved and fought through the remaining clone till he got in Naruto face. Naruto dodge the first strike and hit Sasuke in the gut before double axe handle shoot to the head. Sasuke landed on the ground before Naruto started to kick him.

"I'll tell you this once bastard, but give because now I make my own luck." Said Naruto as he started to walk away. Before he heard coughing Naruto turned around to see Sasuke getting up.

"What a matter dope to scared to finish the job?" asked Sasuke causing Naruto to growl before charging after Sasuke

Naruto was getting close. He brought back his fist to punch him but Sasuke beat him to the punch getting an uppercut. Naruto stumbled back before Sasuke kicked him in the gut causing Naruto to cough up blood. Sasuke then kicked Naruto on the chin and started to drive Naruto back. Naruto grabbed Sasuke right arm before swing him towards Hashirama statue but before he could let go Sasuke using both his feet to hit Naruto in the gut send him flying toward Madara statue. The both got up panting and spiting blood out of their mouths.

"Sasuke let end this." Said Naruto

"Yeah let's." said Sasuke

The two stared each other down before charging after each other both with jutsu in their hands.

" _ **rasengun."**_ Said Naruto as he came towards Sasuke.

" _ **Chidori."**_ Said Sasuke as he came towards Naruto

The two jutsu collide with each there as a white light formed around them Sasuke missed Naruto while Naruto hit the rasengun casein Sasuke to hit the blank on the other side. Naruto looked at Sasuke before his eye went back to blue and the whisker marks fade back to the original look. Naruto then started to walk away towards Orochimaru.

A while later a dog and Kakashi came up on Sasuke. The dog sniffed around and couldn't smell anything on Naruto.

"I can't smell Naruto scent anywhere." Said the dog. As the rain had started to wash away his scent. This cause Kakashi to sigh

{I'm sorry grandmaster I failed your son.} Thought Kakashi as he picked up Sasuke to take him back to the leaf

 **With Naruto**

Naruto had made it to the sound village. He was meet by Kabuto. Who was shock to see him, but lead him to Orochimaru anyway. When he saw Naruto. He looked at him then kabuto in shock clearly not expecting Naruto and instead Sasuke.

"Why my dear Naruto why have you come here?" asked Orochimaru

"To find out why you're not the grand master like my father wanted." Said Naruto as Orochimaru look at Naruto before laughing

"So you know?" asked Orochimaru

"Yes I know. I active a bloodline, and it gave me some type of vision. Then I found a note for my father telling me about some type of order. So I ask again why Danzo is the leader of the Templar order when he was kicked out by my father?" asked Naruto Orochimaru closed his eyes, and sighed

"To explain. I'll have to tell you about the day you were born." Said Orochimaru

"I know the Kurama was release and my father had to seal the nine tails in Me." said Naruto

"Yes but that not the whole story. You see dear Naruto I was there when you were born, as one of your father most trusted Templar member I was there to see that you, and your mother were safe. Then someone in a mask calming to be a long dead member of the assassin's brotherhood. That man went after you somehow dodge our best attack like he was real. We had to save you so we let him release the fox. It attack the village while we attacked the man. This man then said that if we didn't stop fighting him the village would turn on us and the Templar would be driven out so we could allow that. Minato then sealed the fox, but it wasn't Sarutobi. That found you first it was Danzo. He told me that if I didn't leave you behind and let him take control of the Templar order that he would kill you. I had to leave he put the blame of the earlier thing we did. That I wanted to know all the jutsu. Your father want to see if we could make some of our men to get pass what only your mother could get to I got the right idea. "Orochimaru

"What about the other members?" asked Naruto

"The remaining member either died or were betrayed. Beside me there three left. Kakashi Anko and Sasori. Kakashi is under constant watch to make sure he never try to recruit you into the order without Danzo word. As for Anko The masked man used the sharingan on her causing her to think I tortured her. When in fact it was Danzo who did. And Sasori just had nothing that Danzo though was worth but he could kill him because the Akatsuki and assassin would have wanted to find out why as he wasn't a weak so Danzo cut his ties with him." Said Orochimaru

"Ok we need to start a new order. A real Templar order not one like Danzo, but I have another question what of the assassin?" asked Naruto

"Last note it was being run by my old teammate Jiraiya, but let us worry about that later you said you had a vision. If that true then you have past memories of ancestors. Now we need to find out which before begin an order." Said Orochimaru

"I have seen glimpse of both one said his name was shay Patrick Cormac. The other said he was Ezio something." Said Naruto this cause Orochimaru to laugh

"Interesting one of the greatest assassin and one of the greatest assassin's turned Templar. We begin tomorrow instead you need rest and so do I." said Orochimaru

 **With Sasuke**

Sasuke woke up in Konoha hospital. He then remembered that Naruto left him behind, but didn't kill him.

"Nice try kid." Said Jiraiya siting in the window cause Sasuke to look at him.

"What do you want?" asked Sasuke

"I know that Naruto said something to you. What was it?" asked Jiraiya Sasuke shook his head

"I don't know something like I make my own luck." Said Sasuke causing Jiraiya to get wide eye

"So he has awake his blood line." Said Jiraiya causing Sasuke look at him

"What blood line?" asked Sasuke

"You see Naruto family had a blood line that cause him to relive his ancestor's memories. You see these memories to see them from a war that has been happening for years. In fact the Templar help killed your family, but I only offering you this spot because I know that you won't stop until you either get Naruto back or find out who killed you family. So what do you want to?" asked Jiraiya

Sasuke looked at him then shook Jiraya's hand joining the assassin's.

 **With Danzo**

Underground of Konoha sat Danzo Templar at least the member that could get there. Danzo look at the member not believing what he was hearing.

"You mean you let the nine tails. Slip to that traitor?" asked Danzo

"Yes grandmaster we though the Uchiha." Said Homura but was stop when Danzo slammed his hand down.

"I thought that I told you the Uchiha can't be trusted it the reason we decide on their execution or did you forget. They were going to start their own group to fight the assassin and the Templars we can't have that happen." Said Danzo

"Yes of course grandmaster but let not forget your spy that was supposed to watch the nine tails and failed." Said Koharu

"Yes I know, but the nine tails knocked me out when I try to go with him." Said Akitsuki stepping out of the shadow

"Yes but enough of that now. We know the nine tails will likely try and reform a Templar group in his father's honor we can't allow that so keep an eye on the old member who are still alive. Dismissed." Said Danzo

"grandmaster." Said Akitsuki

"What is it?" asked Danzo

"I think we can still get the nine tails on our side. If I go and pretend to go to the sounds just for him and have some of your root attack me. They of course will die but it will because the nine tails o think I return the feeling that he has. It will cause him to listen to me, maybe more than Orochimaru." Said Akitsuki

Danzo started to think before smiling. "Very well my dear you may go but fail and you will understand why I'm grandmaster of the Templars." Said Danzo as Akitsuki leaves

"Well that went well" said the masked man coming through some sort of portal

"Yes Tobi, but I have to know why didn't your Akatsuki pawns didn't interfere." Said Danzo

"Because Itachi had used too much chakra and would have been easy prey. They haven't out ay their usefulness yet, but the nine tails isn't why I here. I want to know how close we to breaking are passed the Uzumaki homeland to the item we need for the moon lite plan." Said Tobi

"Yes even though Orochimaru is one we still can accomplish the goal. Just give us time." Said Danzo

"Just remember to keep the deal going grandmaster. I gave you the sharingan don't forget that." Said Tobi as he disappeared.

{If you think that your son will define me Minato you were more foolish than I thought.} thought Danzo

 **And there the first chapter how you guys like it.**


	2. history of a secret war

**Assassin's creed Templar legacy rebirth Ch. 1**

 **Now this is the second chapter of assassin's creed Templar legacy. Also for those of you who love Hinata I suggest you leave because she isn't going to be the Hinata you know I first want to thank windstrom16 for the ideas and the oc that is in the story. Now on to the story.**

 **Disclaimer I don't own anything if I did I be rich.**

 **Orochimaru hide out**

Naruto decide to sleep after the battle with Sasuke but instead of peaceful sleep. He was going from one past life to the next back and forth. He saw himself trying to get to his family as they were about to be hang. He heard his father friend the man he gave the paper to. That would prove their innocent, but he'd calm never to receive them. Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs as his brothers and father were hanged. The next memory was of him steal a book from Achilles as the book told of something he thought was apple of Eden. Naruto knew that was lie as it destroyed a city, but his friend didn't believe him. Naruto ran to a cliff were they confronted him. Liam trying to talk him away but Naruto knew he was right. Naruto turned around too do a leap of faith only to be shoot in the back.

"ahh." Said Naruto feeling his back where he got shoot. A knock came on Naruto door

"Naruto you alright?" asked kabuto as Naruto sighed

"Yes but tell Orochimaru I want to talk to him." said Naruto getting out of the bed.

"Of course." Said kabuto

Naruto rub the sweat from his brow. Not understanding some of the things he just saw. Those people that were hanged wasn't his family and yet somehow they felt like they were. They the pain in the back he knew he got shoot, but he doesn't know what getting shoot means.

{Were those memories?} Thought Naruto another knock came at his door as kabuto came in

"Come I will take you to lord Orochimaru." Said kabuto as Naruto nodded then got dress wearing a new outfit which was a black outfit with a wide brim hat **(AN: think frontiersman outfit from assassin's creed rogue)**

Naruto and kabuto walked in silent till they reach where Orochimaru. Orochimaru still bandage up as he had taken a new body smiled seeing the outfit Naruto wore as it was a gift he original intended for Minto.

{He looks exactly like you Minto} thought Orochimaru

"Naruto what can I do you for?" asked Orochimaru

"I need to know why my father and Danzo fought over the way the Templar were run." Said Naruto causing Orochimaru to sigh

"history." Said Orochimaru cause Naruto to look at him funny

"History why would that cause a fight?" asked Naruto

"Your bloodline. Minato believe that his bloodline could help that from the past memories they could be the key to make the Templars great. Danzo on the other hand didn't want to bother with the past as they had lost their fights. He thought they should not mention the one that lost only those that won." Said Orochimaru

"Ok that make sense but with the memories I just had they were a jumbled messed." Said Naruto causing Orochimaru to laugh

"Yes that why I came I invented a seal it allowed anyone with your bloodline to be able to see the memories clear. I call in the animus seal." Said Orochimaru

"And because of you my father got the support of the rest of the Templars." Said Naruto getting a nod from Orochimaru

"Yes now I'm making the seal for you but before I can you need to learn the proper history of the Templar which your father fought so hard to keep." Said Orochimaru

"Yes if I'm to honor my father legacy tell me the past of the Templar and assassin's please?" asked Naruto as Orochimaru laughed

"Very well Naruto. It start with the first civilization. They were a civilization with technology far beyond anything we had. These people where powerful but they were destroyed by a solar flare that they couldn't get prepared enough for. Now the reason I told you of them is simply. The Templar and assassin's fought over the technology that was left behind. Now the history of these times is not fully saved so there will be some jumping. The first recorded event was with Julius Cesar who conquered Rome with the queen of Egypt they brought the Templar to height as the held power but the assassin came and killed them both. The next moment is when 9 Templars found the apple of Eden but the mentor of the assassin also joined the nine betrayed the assassin's to get the apple but was stopped by one assassin Altair who become one of the many incovinces of the Templar. Next came the dark ages by Templar standard but since you have the memories you will experience it, so you see it for yourself. The next was during the golden age of pirates there we looked for someone called a sage and try to get him to lead us somewhere, but a pirate Edward Kenway stop that as he tried to get money first then turned assassin. Here he destroy our control of the Caribbean's. We then came a killed him and turned his son to the Templar as he lead us to a great area until ironically his son end our reign. But you learn the greater years with the other memories. Next came the French Templar who had something similar to what happen to us. The grand master help raise a son of the assassin's and had peace with them. Until there was a coup that change it to people like Danzo this is the only history he want to save. But that was stop but the assassin that was raised by the grand master. The next came during London where we had control until a brother and sister end our reign. But then we build Abstergo industries that help us take control for years. We keep control until Desmond miles, but you know him by a different name the sage of six paths." Said Orochimaru as Naruto was wide eyes

"That some history and you're not done yet, but I have to ask an assassin was the sage of six paths?" asked Naruto as Orochimaru nodded

"Yes now this next part is based on what we have heard no one for sure as no has the bloodline of Desmond yet appear." Said Orochimaru

"ok." Said Naruto

"Desmond was offer a way to stop a solar flare that would destroy the earth but he choose not to. This enraged a first civilization know as Juno she wanted be free but because of this she was angry. She then used a failsafe and made the ten tails. Desmond was not able to beat it at first until another first civilization gave Desmond the first chakra. He then seal the ten tails away. He then had two sons now from our history the son who was consider a prodigy was the one who started the Templar while the son who work hard for everything start the assassin's. Now the next groups are known for sure and when the war truly started again. The grand master was the first Hokage Hashirama Senju while the mentor was Madara Uchiha." Said Orochimaru

"Wait grandma Tsunade family is Templar is she one then?" asked Naruto only for Orochimaru to shake his head

"That was one thing both side agree if we could we would keep our family out of these affairs as it almost always end badly for either side. Hashirama and his Templars where more powerful than Madara and his assassin's eventually Madara and the assassin's suffered too many lose. That is why Konoha was former because of this, but that didn't stop Madara as he the times he try to 'invade' was him trying to recruit more assassin's. Hashirama had enough so the two fought and as you know it end with Madara death or so we thought. After Madara fall Hashirama ran the Templars with his brother by his side till he meet his end. Then came our next leader as the third Kazekage now he was very paranoid that he never told us his name only Hashirama and your father. His reign was great with the power of his iron sand, but he also one of our greatest blows as on a trip with Sasori he they were ambush by assassin's on order from the new mentor of the assassin's Hanzo. The third was taken down but not without Sasori taking down the assassin's. Then came your father who brought us back to a great era until he was betrayed by Danzo." Said Orochimaru as Naruto stood taking all the information in

"so that our history but I need more I can't keep having these dreams driving me crazy how soon can you get the animus seal working?" asked Naruto only for Orochimaru to laugh

"Dear Naruto as soon as you told me about your blood line I started to make the seal now I'm going to talk you through the process. Now know the seal will only last so long as too long and you could have your memories appear during real life which could because you death." Said Orochimaru as he stood up to lead Naruto to the room where he had the seal.

"Ok so I will be having the memories of the ancestor and be able to control them. Now which one would you suggest I do first?" asked Naruto as the walked down the hall.

"To tell you the truth I learn about the enemy first. Here we are." Said Orochimaru opening the door where the seal was held

"dam." Said Naruto stepping into the room which was covered in ink with a chair sating in the middle of the room. Naruto looked at the seal and saw the work it took to get this thing to work. Naruto looked at Orochimaru smiled and said "let get started shall we."

"Of course but first you need to take off your shirt so I can add you to the seal." Said Orochimaru

"ok." Said Naruto as he took off his coat and shirt then sat down in the chair.

Orochimaru grabbed a brush along with some ink and started to brush the seal pattern on Naruto skin as he had only succeed one time with Minto, but he wasn't going to tell Naruto that. Orochimaru first finish the first part of the seal on Naruto arm before begin the rest of it. He then started on his left arm and across Naruto chest. This completed the seal. Orochimaru set the ink and brush down and look and at Naruto.

"Now this may hurt a lot." Said Orochimaru forming a hand sign

" _ **Seal animus."**_ Said Orochimaru as the room along with the ones on Naruto's arm and chest started to glow red Naruto.

Naruto started to scream from the pain. Naruto shut his eyes from the pain. When Naruto open his eyes. He was in a white room.

"Ok. Orochimaru can hear me? Hello? Dam I'm all alone." Said Naruto

" **Not quite kit."** Said the nine tails as he was standing right beside Naruto

"Nine tails what are you doing here?" asked Naruto as he looked at the fox

" **I guess the seal laced with my seal allowing me to be here**." Said the nine tails

"Ok but we're now stuck in a white room." Said Naruto only for the nine tails to look around and spot two other people in the room.

" **No we're not kit. Look at those two."** Said the nine tails

"Huh?" asked Naruto as he looked in the direction the nine tails was looking to see two people one dressed all in white. The second dressed in black with some type of pipe on his back.

"Naruto can you hear?" asked Orochimaru

"Orochimaru. Yes I can hear you." Said Naruto as he looked around for Orochimaru

"Good I was afraid I miscalculated something on the seal. Anyway tell me what you see." Said Orochimaru

"I'm in a white room and there's two people in front of me. Ones in white the other in black" said Naruto

"Good those are your two ancestors. The one in white is Ezio Auditore da Firenze he's the great assassin. The one in black is shay Patrick Cormac the assassin turned Templar. Now from here it up to you walk to one of the two and touch them then you will live their memories until I need to pull you out so which ever one you chose. That memories will be yours to explore until you are finish with it. Then you can begin the other memories now you will only get so long each time with the memories. Good luck Naruto." Said Orochimaru

" **Well kit."** Said the nine tails

Naruto looked at the nine tails before walking towards Ezio and Shay. Both men then held out there hands. Naruto looked in between the two before walking towards one of them.

{If I'm going to learn about my ancestor than better to learn about the enemy first.} Thought Naruto as he stood in front of Ezio and grabbed his hand.

Ezio smiled as they both where taken by a light Naruto woke up in the street across from and group of boys. One of them threw a rock that hit Naruto and scared his lip he wipe the blood off before looking at the boys over there and smile.

{Now this is going to be fun} thought Naruto bring his fist up, and charge the boys.

 **In Konoha with Sasuke**

In the Hokage tower Sasuke stood with Jiraiya. They both stood in front of Tsunade. Waiting for Tsunade decision.

"Well I can say that if I didn't see I wouldn't believe it." Said Tsunade

"Come on Tsunade I can teach this brat a little better outside the village beside it better than having him mope around all day." Said Jiraiya as a tick mark appeared on Sasuke head

"Better than what you do all day. And you're supposed to be a mentor." Said Sasuke only for Jiraiya to hit him in the head

"Shut up." Said Jiraiya Tsunade raise an eyebrow but just shrugged it off think I probably what Jiraiya like to be called as a teacher.

"Ok for the next three years you two will be training. Now I want you back by three years on the mark. Is that understood?" asked Tsunade

"Of course princess." Said Jiraiya

"hm." Said Sasuke

"Then dismissed." Said Tsunade as the two left the room

"Lady Tsunade are you sure that really a good idea. I mean Sasuke isn't known for being the most respectful person." Said Shizune as Tsunade lean back in her chair

"Yes if I know one person that could make anyone better forget their problem it Jiraiya." Said Tsunade

Sasuke and Jiraiya was walking down the road to Sasuke place to start packing. Sasuke looked wondering how the village would change after the three years he gone. Jiraiya looked back at Sasuke.

"Don't worry." Said Jiraiya causing Sasuke to look at him

"Hm?" asked Sasuke

"Just because your leaving doesn't mean that the village will forget you." Said Jiraiya

"Ok so where we going because. I know this isn't the assassin's headquarters." Said Sasuke causing Jiraiya to smirk

"Oh and how do you know that?" asked Jiraiya

"Because what you told me with the assassin they would try and prevent some of the things that happen to their fullest extent." Said Sasuke causing Jiraiya to laugh

"Your right this isn't our headquarters never has been." Said Jiraiya cause Sasuke to look at him fun

"So what the mentor want you to keep an eye on the Templars?" asked Sasuke

"No for you. I am not the great toad sage, but I am the man that hide in the shadow. I the whisper in the wind that says nothing is true and everything is permitted I am." Said Jiraiya until Sasuke stop

"Don't you already embraced me and yourself with that display earlier." Said Sasuke as Jiraiya face planted

"You disrespectful brat I'm here to train you and that how you treat Me." said Jiraiya as Sasuke smirk

"Yes now then where the base?" asked Sasuke

"I can't say we're currently being followed but once you get pack I tell you a little bit of our history. So you can understand why we have been fighting." Said Jiraiya

"Ok when will we deal with the tail?" asked Sasuke

"You pack I'll handle him." Said Jiraiya

Sasuke nodded and headed inside his home. The root who was trailing the two watch from beside a wagon full of hay.

{There he goes now to make sure. Wait wear Jiraiya go?} Thought the root only for a hand to cover his mouth and a blade going in his side.

Jiraiya who was behind the root. {Now that should settle that for a while now to hide the body.} Thought Jiraiya as he sheathed his hidden blade.

Jiraiya grabbed the body and threw it into the wagon of hay. Once the body was hidden Jiraiya cleaned his hidden blade. Sasuke had finish packing and made his way to Jiraiya. Sasuke looked and saw that the person that was following them is not there anymore. He looked a Jiraiya with a raised eyebrow only for Jiraiya to shrug his shoulders. Sasuke shook his head and walked ahead of Jiraiya towards the gate when the two had made it to the gate. Sasuke was surprise to see some of the rookie nine and team guy down there waiting for them.

"What are you guys doing here?" asked Sasuke

"Simply idiot we here to make sure you don't forget us." Said Kiba

"Trust me dog boy I couldn't forget you if I wanted to." Said Sasuke a tick mark then form on Kiba head

"What a drag but yeah we had to make sure you remember your friends." Said Shikamaru

"Thanks Nara. Lee I will want a rematch when I get back." Said Sasuke

"Yosh don't worry Sasuke I will train twice as hard to beat you and if I can't I will do 200 laps around the village while on my hands." Said rock lee only for Tenten to smack lee on the head.

"Lee don't do that. Anyway I wish you the best luck Sasuke." Said Tenten

"Thanks Sakura Kakashi." Said Sasuke as he looked at the rest of his team

"You in good hands Sasuke. Just remember your original teach while you're gone." Said Kakashi

"I will." Said Sasuke

"Sasuke you better not fall behind because when you come back me ad you are going after Naruto together ok?" asked Sakura

"Yeah Akitsuki not coming?" asked Sasuke

"No she and Hinata have both been away dealing with Naruto leaving." Said Ino

"When you see could you tell her I'm sorry." Said Sasuke as Ino nodded

"Ok brat it time to go." Said Jiraiya as they both walked through the gate

"So you were going to tell me where we are going, and where the main assassin base is?" asked Sasuke

"I did didn't I. where we're heading is the main assassin bade which is in the village hidden in the clouds." said Jiraiya as shock looked shocked

"Huh one of the village main enemy's is the main assassin base I guess that makes sense." Said Sasuke

"Yep now I going to give you a quick history lesion on the assassin so you know a little about our history. Now I not the history major that another one of our members." Said Jiraiya

"Should the mentor know all the history? That seem like a requirement to me and should he also be around the main base a lot." said Sasuke causing Jiraiya to turn and look at him

"Now listen hear brat. I am the mentor and I just know a little bit about history because I been busy with other things. As for not being at the main base a lot. What better way to make sure you know the enemy movement than to be right under their noise." Said Jiraiya

"Uh huh and the fact that the village hidden in the clouds has armed guard their preventing peeping has nothing to do with it." Said Sasuke as Jiraiya looked at him wide eye

"How do you know that?" asked Jiraiya

"I didn't you just told Me." said Sasuke cause Jiraiya to face plant

"Ok brat but that was good one I'll admit it. Now let begin the history and main lessen of the assassin brotherhood. First is our creed. First nothing is true and everything is permitted. Second stay your blade from the flesh of the innocents. Third hide in plain sight. Finally never comprise the brotherhood." Said Jiraiya

"I see. So nothing is true mean that everything we think is true is really not?" asked Sasuke as Jiraiya nodded

"Yes which lead me to our first mentor Madara Uchiha. He portrayed by the village as a villain. While the grand master of the Templar Hashirama became the first Hokage and the hero." Said Jiraiya

"Wasn't Madara killed at the valley of the end?" asked Sasuke

"That what the Templar think. I reality Madara survived. He then decide to work in secret. He recruited more member of the assassin before he became too old to be the mentor anymore. He ten passes the mentor status to Hanzo the salamander. He recruit me when he named me and my team the Sannin. Hanzo was a great mentor back then before he retired and was killed the village hidden in the rain was our head base. Hanzo was a great man he want to be portrayed as a cruel leader. In reality he was saving the village from Templar that try to invade. I stay there learning from the assassin like you will be in the village hidden in the clouds. As I learn Hanzo help the assassin get the advantage against the Templar send a team during the third shinobi war to kill the grand master. It put the Templar in chaos for some time. Until they got their new grandmaster during that time when agreed on peace until the grandmaster was killed in an incented not involving us. The new grandmaster is Danzo who trying to be the cruelest Templar since the war begin. He try to erase history and any group that doesn't agree to his Templar ideally. He part of the reason for your clan massacre. We don't know how he got Itachi to take the blame but we know that he wasn't a member of the Templar so why he was involve and took the fall is still unclear." Said Jiraiya as Sasuke stood frozen not believing what he was hearing

{Itachi didn't kill us to become more powerful. Then why did you do it brother?} Thought Sasuke as he would find his answer.

"Now when we get to the base I'll take you to the first training for becoming assassin. Now the teacher are unique one is very deadly like a cat and probably won't be happy to see me. While the sword master will be talking in rap as he calls it." Said Jiraiya

"I used to your weirdness so I don't think they should be too bad." Said Sasuke as Jiraiya shook his head

"You have no idea." Said Jiraiya as the two continue to walk toward the village hidden in the clouds.

 **With Akitsuki**

Danzo was meeting with Akitsuki getting ready to go on her mission to get Naruto back to the village. Akitsuki had eight root member beside her.

"You do know your mission child?" asked Danzo as Akitsuki nodded

"Yes grandmaster I will get the weapon back." Said Akitsuki Danzo smiled at this

"Good I want him back by the end of the week at the most is that understand?" asked Danzo peering down at her with his eye

"Yes grandmaster." Said Akitsuki

Danzo nodded at this and walked away. The flat look Akitsuki had on her face changed to a grimace as she tighten her hand turning her knuckle white.

{He not a weapon you old asshole.} Thought Akitsuki

"I don't understand why the grandmaster sending you to get the weapon." Said Hinata as she walked out from the shadow

"Oh look princess bitch showed up." Said Akitsuki causing Hinata to sneer

"First off it heiress not princess I'm not some bimbo who seat on her throne looking at the fool think they love me. Also I'm not some street urchin slut like you." Said Hinata as Akitsuki glared at her.

"At least I was able to seduce the weapon unlike. A shy little bitch." Said Akitsuki

"Please the weapon should be glad an heiress like me would give him an opportunity to ever gaze at this body. No one has yet to prove themselves worth yet." Said Hinata rubbing her hand down her body as a way to show it off.

"Please your body probably be seen and use by so many men that it too broke to actually work." Said Akitsuki as Hinata glared at her

"How dare you if you hadn't seduce the weapon. The grandmaster put you back where you belong in the trash." Said Hinata

"Hey at least I was strong enough to beat my adversary in the chunin exams." Said Akitsuki

"Oh my dam cousin if I would have broken my cover in seducing the weapon I would have made him suffer with that curse bird seal. I should just leave that seal on for even using the main branch family techniques." Said Hinata sneer remembering her lower branch cousin using the main branch jutsu

"Aw too bad I was hoping he would kill you after all you deserve it." Said Akitsuki

"ha just go get the weapon slut and if he comes back brain dead work alright to he may not be worth of touching this body but he can defiantly breed great children and I make sure of that when I grand master." Said Hinata as Akitsuki laughed at that

"Ha-ha the fact you think he going to name you the next grandmaster is funny. The only way that happen is if you suck that old man dick so much." Said Akitsuki as Hinata got in her face

"When and I mean when. I become grandmaster I going enjoy watching you be torcher as the weapon help breed the future of the Hyuga who will have the bloodline of two great clans." Said Hinata only for Akitsuki to punch her across the face knocking her to the ground.

"If you think I go down without a fight bitch I will leave you bloody." Said Akitsuki

Hinata got up holding her check before huffing and walking away from her. Akitsuki grabbed her weapon before looking toward the team that was going with her.

{Naruto. I know original it was all a mission to make you love me but it work the other way. I want to know why and I going to find out even if it kills me.} Thought Akitsuki

"Ok team our target is Naruto Uzumaki he is a jinchuriki of the nine tails. He also with a former Templar member Orochimaru now an attack and capture won't work. So our plan is simply I will act as though I left the village to be with Naruto half the team will attack me to convince them. Then once the target approaches I will inject it with this to paralyze the target. The rest of the team will then attack and bring him back to base understood?" asked Akitsuki

"Yes ma'am." Said the root

"Good let move out." said Akitsuki as the team headed towards the sound village.

{Naruto I hope you can see under my plan.} Thought Akitsuki

 **There it is I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review but no flames.**


End file.
